Plasma technology has been applied to metallurgical processes where the plasma is a gaseous mixture of dissociated molecules, atoms, ions and electrons at very high temperatures. Various devices have been developed to produce plasmas by means of electric arcs, including non-jet types where plasmas are generated intermediate three electrodes connected to a 3-phase alternating current circuit with a pilot arc for starting.
Heretofore, plasma technology has not provided an apparatus and process for efficiently removing precious metals from ore.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved plasma furnace useful in separating precious metals from ore.